Celebration
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: What does everyone think of the newly engaged couple? 15th in the Locker room loving series. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **No sir…

* * *

"I really wish I didn't have to go to work today. Wouldn't it be nice it we could lay in bed all day?" Lindsay asked stretching.

"Yeah, but I have to go I have missed the last two days."

"Which was totally unfair, I want a mini-vacation." She lazily kissed him, "I guess I should go shower." Lindsay went into the bathroom and Danny went to cook breakfast.

"Being engaged to a guy who can cook is definitely a plus. What time do you have to go to work?" Lindsay asked sitting down.

"9:00, but I am going to go in early and apologize to Mac for taking off so quickly."

"You didn't ask permission?"

"Of course I did, I wanted a job to come back to. Even though I asked I didn't give him any warning and he still let me go without a replacement."

"I was thinking you were pretty stupid if you didn't ask."

"I am going to go shower and then we can go in together."

"Okay." Lindsay finished eating than put the dishes in the sink and went to finish getting ready.

"Having trouble Montana?" Danny asked coming into the bedroom.

"Yes, I wanted to put my ring on a chain so I wouldn't get any gunk in it, and they are all tangled."

"Here." Danny took his dog tags off and handed her the chain. "We can go buy another one after work."

"Thanks." Lindsay said kissing him.

* * *

"Hey Montana, Mac wants to see us both in his office."

"How did it go?"

"Fine, he hoped I got everything figured out."

"I think you did." Lindsay said smiling.

"Take a seat." Mac said once they got to his office. "The fight the other day in the lab will not happen again. The integrity of the lab was put at stake and we can not allow our personal lives into work. I am not going to get into the middle of your relationship I just need to make sure it will not happen again. I was going to suggest you work different shifts, but I can see that doesn't need to happen seeing as you are back together."

"How did you know?" Danny asked.

"I am paid to be observant, Lindsay doesn't usually wear a ring for a necklace and you have your knees touching. I am happy for both of you, but this will not happen again."

"Right." Lindsay said and they left. "That was fun."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Broom closet."

"Danny we just got talked to about our relationship, we aren't going to go make out in a broom closet."

"I have been away from you for almost three days, I need to kiss you." Lindsay allowed herself to be led to the broom closet, until she got a text message.

"Stella needs me."

"Not cool, I will see you at lunch." Lindsay walked to Stella in ballistics.

"We get a match?"

"No, this is not the gun that killed our vic."

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish. Anyways, I saw that Danny was back."

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up around him?"

"Good."

"You don't feel the need to kill him?"

"No, I'm okay."

"What happened last night, because this is not how you were feeling?"

"I'm better now."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"You should."

"Oh my God, you and Danny slept together!"

"You want to say that a little but louder I don't think Sid heard you in the morgue."

"You're not denying it, so you did. What changed? Last time I heard you were mad, did you at least talk to him before you ripped off his clothes."

"I didn't rip his clothes off."

"Okay, before he ripped of your clothes."

"Nobody ripped off anybody clothes." A few lab techs looked at them, "Can we do this somewhere else?"

"My office." Lindsay followed Stella, "Tell me everything." Lindsay proceeded to tell her how she had opened the door to find Danny on one knee and how he had flown all the way to Montana to ask her parents permission.

"After he told you that did you rip off his clothes?"

"No, there was no ripping we took our time."

"That is so boring."

"It was romantic. Anyways how many times have you ripped off Don's clothes?"

"Never, but maybe we need to change that. Anyways where is this ring?" Lindsay unhooked her necklace and handed it to Stella, "I am so happy for you."

"I'm ecstatic." Lindsay said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Daniel Messer get in here now." Stella yelled down the hall.

"Yes Stella?"

"You are to sweet, and congratulations." Stella said hugging him.

"You told her?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"Well she figured out you came over last night, and screamed that we slept together. I'm surprised you didn't hear her in the morgue. Anyways I had to tell her."

"I don't care."

"I know."

"Who else knows?" Stella asked.

"My parents and Mac are the only people we have told, but everyone in the lab might know since you can't be quiet." Lindsay said mock glaring at her again.

"I'm excited."

"Me too, and we don't really care."

"You told Mac before me, I am kind if hurt."

"He only knows because he figured it out."

"Okay, I guess we should get back to work." Stella said and the three went back to work.

After Danny and Lindsay's shift was over, the team all went to Cozy's to celebrate the engagement and then Lindsay went over to Danny's apartment.

"Is it okay if we have a long engagement?" Lindsay asked getting into bed.

"Sure, any particular reason why?"

"No, I just don't feel the need to rush. We are busy enough with work and I want to have enough time to make everything perfect."

"I am more than happy to take our time, plus it gives us more time to practice for the wedding night." Danny said kissing her.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like it and I am so sorry it has taken so long to update, life got in the way.

Read and review please.


End file.
